Bob-Wendy Relationship
It is hinted throughout the series that Wendy and Bob have strong feelings towards each other. The two are portrayed as being close, personal friends rather than co-workers. There are quite a few episodes which portrays them as being a couple or romantic interests: Original Series (1998-2003) Series One * In Buffalo Bob Wendy expresses sadness that Bob is going to the line dance without her. When Mavis is unable to compete Wendy steps in and the two share a few intimate moments together and hug, including a romantic walk home. * In Bob's Birthday Wendy spends the day preparing a surprise party for Bob. At the end of the episode Wendy fondly states that she could never forget about him. Series Two * In Bob's Big Surprise after learning that Wendy wants a garden like her sister's, Bob revamps her garden for her. When Wendy returns the two act bashful around each other and at one point Bob offers her a flower from the garden and blushes. * In Bob's White Christmas Wendy and Bob seem to be spending Christmas together as opposed to with their families. Series Three * In Scoop's In Charge Bob seems taken aback when Wendy arrives at work in her formal clothes. The two of them go to lunch together as a couple. Series Five * In Wendy's Surprise Party Wendy describes Bob to her sister as "someone very special". Upon meeting him, Jenny guesses who he is and declares that Wendy has told her a lot about him. * In Bob's Auntie Wendy intends to go on a picnic with Bob until the machines ask to come along. Series Six * In Wendy's Magic Birthday Bob decides to throw Wendy a surprise magic show and spend the day preparing it for her. After finding out what Bob has planned Wendy blushes. Series Eight * In Wendy's Big Night Out Wendy is made the guest of honour at Mr. Sabatini's restaurant opening. She spends the episode getting ready and brings Bob as her date. * In Ballroom Bob Bob takes dance lessons in secret with Mrs. Percival. Upon arriving at the dance, Bob is struck by how Wendy looks while Wendy is equally impressed with Bob's dancing. The two shyly decide to dance together. Project Build It (2004-2009) Series Ten * In Bob's Big Plan Bob gives Scrambler to Wendy so that she can visit him in Sunflower Valley whenever she wants to. * In Scoop's Recruit '''the machines try to find a replacement builder for Bobsville so that Bob and Wendy can be together again. As soon as he wakes up, Wendy is the first thing on Bob's mind. He shows she is still on his mind when he is finished work and wants to spend his free time with her getting a drink. When Wendy finds out Bob's coming back she expresses joy at being able to see him again. After he does come back and asks what she's brought him home for she sounds disappointed at him not wanting to see her. Specials * In '''A Christmas To Remember after Wendy travels to the North Pole to bring Tom, Bob's twin brother, home for Christmas. She also gets everything ready for Christmas Day while Bob is working. At the concert, Bob ends up he giving her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush. * In The Knights Of Can-A-Lot Bob and Wendy go to the fair in a couples costume as a knight and princess. Discography * In Blonde Haired Gal In A Hard Hat from the album Bob The Builder: The Album Wendy sings about her and Bob's blossoming relationship. Musical * In A Love So Beautiful from the musical Bob The Builder (Musical) Bob and Wendy sang their duet and began to fall in love as a couple on a sunset which is down. Category:Miscellaneous